The Anima and the Angel
by LadyAkianess
Summary: It all started when I was 10. My family is dead, I was raped for 3 years and then I was saved by two girls. Ven and Rein. Now here I am, at the Black Order after I found a portal that would change my life, again. Story by Rakeru and  Allen'sLover98 8D
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! it´s me Rakeru aaand i have a new story that

will blow your minds XD

This story it was created by silver ( Allen'sLover98) and

Me 8D

we don´t own man or our ALLEEN!

Silver´s O.C.- Ven and Rein

My O.C.- Lilith

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called happily as I skipped into my house, kicking off my shoes as my mom came to meet me from the kitchen. I ran over to her and hugged her. She laughed, "welcome home, Lilith." Mom kissed my forehead before letting me go.

"How was school?" She smiled.

"It was good! There's this new girl and she's really nice and, and-" Mom laughed and ushered me into the kitchen, "alright. Alright. Go on and have your snack now."

I laughed, "okay Mommy!"

"Sister! Sister!" My little sister cried as she ran into the living room, wrapping her arms around me legs. I smiled and ruffled her hair, "I'm home!" I giggled.

I sat down as my sister sat beside me, pulled the bag of chips from the center of the table, opened it and dug into them. I made sure to give my little sister a few as well.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Her smile faltered a bit as she leaned against the doorway.

"H-He's with some friends, sweetie." Uh oh, I knew that face. Daddy would come home drunk again and Mommy would make me and my sister stay upstairs again...

It always gets noisy downstairs when he comes home drunk... The bill he paid last night must of been high again. He gets depressed easily when he doesn't have enough money and the bills keep piling up.

It makes me worried.

The next day I was on my way home from school. I skipped home merrily until I approached my house and turned the doorknob. To my surprise it was unlocked.

Not thinking much of it, I opened the door and walked in, being sure to kick off my shoes.

"Mom? Dad?" I called and stepped deeper into my house. It was quiet.

I walked into the kitchen, it was still so quiet. "M-Mom...?" I whispered. I had a bad feeling.

Then I heard a small noise and whirled around, my eyes widened. There was my Dad, covered in blood and a kitchen knife in his hand. In the other hand, a clutch of my mom's hair. He was dragging her bloodied body.

My eyes widened even more. "D-Daddy...?"

He grinned evily. "Oh, sweetheart. It's alright, come here." He dropped my mom's hair and reached for me. For a moment I couldn't move until he was inches away from me. Finally I screamed and ran upstairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to find my sister.

I barged into her room until I stopped. My eyes widened again, the floor was drenched in blood and in the middle of it, my sister's body.

"No..." I whispered and backed away slightly. Something covered my mouth and a sickly sweet smell filled my senses. Before I knew it, everything went black.

The blur that filled my senses began to clear and little by little I opened my eyes. Realizing I was in an unknown place, I sat up only to hit my head.

"Ow!" I yelped and rubbed my head. I looked up. Metal.

Then I looked around, there were bars all around me. A cage?

"W-Where am I...?" I whispered.

I nearly jumped at the sound of a door opened and footsteps, a bright light lite the dark room and revealed other cages stacked upon one another. All of them held weak, ill looking females and none of them had there clothes on.

I gasped and backed into the back of the cage, the feet stopped in front of my cage. The person, or more like man knelt in front of my cage.

He smiled wickedly, "so your awake. Don't worry we won't hurt you... Much." He opened the cage and grabbed my arm. I screamed and tried to pull away from his strong grip. Finally, with a strong tug, he pulled my out and held both my arms.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed and tried to tug away, he only kept pulling me back to him.

"Now, now sweetie. That's enough now. We paid for you and now you belong to us." His words made my blood freeze, "p-paid...?"

He grinned in a way that made me sick. "Your Father sold you to us." Everything went black again.

My senses felt blurry but I felt myself awaken. I couldn't make out anything, I couldn't even process any words. My body felt strange... Weakly I turned my head, was that a needle in my arm?

Figures were moving about the room, I could feel one moving around on my chest but I couldn't move at all. I could hardly even twitch my fingers.

Slight shivers ran through me. I felt cold and I didn't feel fabric on me. Where were my clothes?

Suddenly something pounded into me. My body was numb but I could feel pain. It hurt. It hurt a lot. What were they doing to me?

It went on for what felt like hours. Eventually it stopped hurting and they threw me back in my cage. I still hadn't known what happened but my senses still hadn't cleared completely.

I couldn't do anything but sleep.

Once more I stirred out of my sleep from a voice. A woman's voice.

"Mom...?" My eyes fluttered open. I looked to where the voice came from, it was a blonde woman in the cage beside me. Her clothes were gone as well.

"W-Who are you?" I muttered sleepily and rubbed my eye. It was cold, I rubbed my arms as I shivered. Then I noticed something important. I gasped when I noticed my clothes were gone.

"W-Where are my clothes?" I nearly shrieked and tried to cover myself up with my arms and legs. The woman in the cage beside me smiled sadly, "you were raped, sweetie."

"Raped?" What was that? She never answered my question. She was dragged out of her cage and taken away before she could. I never saw the lady again.

I had learned what 'rape' meant. They did it to me over and over. No matter how much I screamed or cried, no matter how much I begged them not to. They tortured me for 3 years. 3 years and then they came.

I'm 13 years old now and I stayed curled up in the back of my cage. All I could do was wait for them to come and rape me again and again.

The door opened, instinctively I flinched and thought the same thing I did everyday. 'Please not again...'

Instead I heard shouting, threatening and cursing more alike.

"LET ME GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Two of the men that i'd known to rape me everyday came in the room, each holding a girl that struggled with what looked like every ounce of my strength.

"I said lemme go!" The black haired, red eyed girl shouted menacingly before she was thrown into a cage. Instantly she lunged at the cage, "I want my lawyer!" I almost wanted to laugh. The next girl, a pretty young girl with brown hair who was more calm about it was thrown into a cage. Instantly she sent a menacing glare at the men as they snickered and walked away.

"You'll never catch us alive, coppers!" The black haired girl screamed after them, shaking her fist angrily.

The brown haired girl smiled and shook her head, "they already did catch us alive, Rein."

Rein pouted, "Veeeeen!" It sounded like she was complaining. "Get us out of here! I've had enough with these FUCKING cages!" Rein kicked her cage causing it to shake violently.

I watched them curiously as Ven smirked, she raised her hand. Closed her fist for a moment before she shot them open, her ordinary human nails now looking like sharp claws. My eyes widened. "Already on it, Partner."

The girl known as 'Ven' stuck her hand through the cage and to the lock. She stuck her claw into the lock and picked the lock until it opened with a 'pop!' The lock fell off and she kicked open the cage. She crawled out and brushed the dirt off her white dress. She smiled to the cage beside her with 'Rein' in it.

Rein cackled, "ain't no cage they can keep you in!" Ven laughed, "you know it." Ven knelt down and picked the lock of Rein's cage, the lock popped open and Rein literally bashed into the cage door causing it to open and she rolled out. She stopped and landed on her knee, her palm straightened beside her face. "I'm a ninja~" She said proudly in a squeaky voice. Ven shook her head and stood up, "not even."

Rein then cracked her fingers, "time to lite these bitches on fire, motherfuckers!" Rein cheered punching the air. Ven nodded, "you do that and i'll go free everyone." Ven glanced at all the drugged, unconsious naked women in there cages. Rein nodded, "good luck!" She ran off and I sware I could almost immediately smell smoke.

Ven ran around and broke the girls out of there cages, I don't know what she did but when she put her hand on there backs, her hand glowed and instantly the girls woke up.

"Go! Get out of here!" The girls, one by one ran away for there lives as Ven freed them. I was the last one left. The smell of smoke could clearly be smelled now. I don't know if I was hallucinating but I heard a beast like roar boom through the air... Yeah, right.

Ven knelt in front of my cage and smiled, "I see your awake." Her voice was kind. Now that I looked at her she seemed older than me, at least by 2 years. Her brown eyes have clearly seen things no one should see.

I backed into the back of my cage more, if it was possible. "W-What are you?" My voice was shaky. The building shook, small pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling. Ven looked up and chuckled, "Rein seems to be having fun."

Ven smiled as she turned back to me, she inserted her claw into the lock and picked it open. She shook her hand before using her other hand to open the cage, "man these guys use pathetic locks..." She stood up and held out her hand to me. She smiled gently, "common."

For a moment I gazed at her as she smiled, for now I guess I would have to trust her. I crawled to the entrance of my cage and took her hand.

She smiled again and helped me to my feet. Just then the building violently shook again. Ven laughed, "you should get out of here before the building goes down."

I was a loss for words. "B-But what about you?" Ven grinned, "trust me. I'll be alright." She turned before walking calmly to the door that led deeper into the building. I watched as she opened the door and walked out, making a sharp turn to the room where all of the men stayed. The room where they raped everyone.

For a moment I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do. I want revenge on my father... That much I know. With a gulp, I ran through the door and ran down the stairs.

"Ven!" I called. The air was dirty tasting and filled with smoke. She turned around to look at me from the bottom of the staircase. She smiled, "shouldn't you be leaving?" The building shook again. More pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling.

"I want to go with you!" Her eyes widened a bit. "Why?"

I nearly choked on my words, "I-I need your help!" Her soft brown eyes hardened slightly. Her foot stepped up a single step of the long staircase.

"With that?" Her voice was serious. It was almost like she could tell what I was going to ask.

Looking down at the fancy carpeting, I sighed. "I-I want to get revenge for my father." She said nothing. I continued speaking.

"Three years ago, my Father killed my Mother and little sister. H-He sold me to this place." I choked back a cry. "THEY RAPED ME FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS!" Anguished tears fell down my cheeks. Ven still said nothing.

"I want him dead! Please, help me kill him! I want him dead!" Ven closed her eyes. Her expression still serious. After a moment she opened them and gave a small smile.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Ven laughed, "you can come with us. We'll help you kill your Father."

I couldn't hold back a smile, I ran down the stairs behind her and wrapped my arms lightly around her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Ven smiled and patted my back before gripping my shoulders lightly and gently pushing me back.

"Let's go find Rein." The building shook again, larger pieces of rubble fell. Ven swiftly took my hand and went running across the large lobby, I almost had a hard time keeping up with her speed. It felt so good to run again.

Ven quickly opened the door we were running too. My eyes widened, half of the room was gone and lit a flame. All that was scene was a long, thin black tail passing by the destroyed half of the room, smoke leaking into the sky and revealing the sky I had missed so much.

"What was..." I nearly whispered but didn't finish my sentence. Ven tugged at me hand and ran with me over to the destroyed wall. A roar boomed through the air.

Cautiously Ven moved to where the floor ended. She turned to me and smiled, "we're gonna jump."

My eyes widened, "w-what!"

She laughed, "didn't you hear? We're gonna jump." She repeated.

"B-But that's crazy!"

Ven laughed again, "naw. Just stick with me and you'll be fine." She held out her hand, "you trust me?"

For a moment I thought. I guess I did. Slowly I took her hand and nodded.

She pulled me closer to her until I realized Ven was tilting back, still holding onto me. We both fell.

I screamed as Ven laughed. We were rapidly approaching the ground. She was enjoying this?

Closing my eyes, I screamed again before something black rapidly flew under us and before I knew it we had stopped falling.

Ven's cheerful laugh filled the air. Huh? I slowly opened my eyes again. Looking underneath me, my eyes widened. It was all scaly... And black. Looking ahead of me, I bit back another scream. A dragon like head slightly turned back to look at us, it's glowing red eyes glew with amusement as it let out a deep animalistic chuckle.

Do I dare look behind me? I did. I looked back and my eyes widened again. The entire, tall building was lit a flame and collapsing.

"W-What? What's going on? What is this thing?" I cried to Ven who looked like she was having a hard time holding back her laughter.

"This is Rein!" Her laughter had been reduced to giggles.

My mind had a hard time comprehending all of this at once. Rein? I looked back to the dragon who's head was still slightly turned to look at me and Ven. Flashes of Rein and her red eyes and black hair ran through my mind. I looked under me... Black scales... Red eyes... At least it made sense.

"W-What are you two?" I asked. My attention diverted to the extremely large black wings flapping powerfully, I didn't know where Rein and Ven were taking me but I was relieved. I was finally free.

Ven smiled and turned to Rein, "we owe her an apology don't we?" Rein snorted and looked back ahead of her.

She looked back to me. "You see, i'm what you call an Anima."

I blinked, "Anima?"

Ven laughed and nodded. "Yup! A girl chosen once every 200 years, fused with animal DNA chosen by personality and sent to many different dimensions, helping the people that need her most."

"You lost me..." I grumbled. Talk about being confused.

She laughed again, "i'm sorry. Let me start from the beginning. It all happened when I was three years old..."

A three year old little girl with brown-hair, skipped out of her house. It was a small, brown, japanese looking house that sat in the middle of a forest. "I'm gonna go play in the garden Mommy!" the brunette called as she skipped to the garden.

"Alright sweetie! Come back before sundown!" the woman called back from in the house.

"Okay!" the little girl responded. The little girl hummed as she continued her way to her mother's garden.

"Hi guys!" she giggled as wolves appeared from the forest and approached her. The largest wolf, whom was the Alpha, licked her face as a greeting, making her giggle more. Just then, stray cats leaped out from the bushes and jumped on the little girl. The girl fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. Birds decided to join in and landed in between the cats and onto the brunette, tickling her more.

"Guys! No! Stop it!" she giggled in between laughs. Finally, the birds and cats backed away and she stood up.

"Common guys! Let's go to Mommy's garden!" she said cheerfully and climbed onto one of the wolf's backs. The animals ran at a slow pace so the little girl had no trouble staying on, they took her to the garden.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed and climbed off the wolf's back. She jumped onto the large flower bed, and began picking some flowers to bring home to her mother, while humming a little tune. The animals laid down near by around the little girl and watched her play. Suddenly a rosy colored glint caught her eye. Blinking she looked down at the pendant that laid in the flowers.

"Wow... How pretty" she murmured with a smile as she gently picked up the pendant in her small hands. Giggling she tied the chain connected to the pendant around her neck, the pendant dangled loosely on her chest. Suddenly the pendant glew in a yellow light and her vision went black. The brunette opened her eyes to darkness that never seemed to end. Gasping a bit she looked around, hoping someone was there. The little girl was growing scared.

"Hello...?" she muttered lowly.

"Anyone there?" she shouted louder. She blinked and suddenly a wolf pup appeared a few feet in front of her. She smiled in relief.

"Hi there little guy. Can you tell me where we are?" she asked kneeling down, she held her hand out, coaxing the pup to come closer. Quickly, got up from it's sitting position and trotted closer to the girl. Once the pup was in arms length, she picked it up and held it in her arms.

"Do you know where this place is?" she asked gently. The wolf pup looked up at her. Suddenly, the wolf disappeared into the girl's chest. The girl gasped and shot up from where she sat. Then, she heard a little mew. She looked where she originally saw the wolf pup and saw a little kitten.

"Meow" it mewed and approached the frightened little girl.

"W- What happened? Where's the puppy?" she whispered as she looked down at the kitten. The kitten mewed before leaping up and disappearing into the girl's chest as well. The girl screamed and fell to her knees, her body was aching terribly. Her head felt like it was going to explode, she gripped her head.

"M-Mommy... Daddy..." she whimpered as she began to sob as the pain grew little by little. She then heard a small chirp, slightly she looked up. A bird was hovering in front of her, it's wings flapping frantically.

"W-Where are you all coming from...?" she whispered, she held her hand out. The bird landed on her finger and chirped. The bird then flew around her a few times before disappearing into her chest. The pain suddenly grew ten-fold, she let out a blood churtling scream as she was engulfed in a bright light. Her vision was blinded, she felt a pair of wings burst from her back, she felt her eyes change painfully, her tail-bone extended and bursted from her skin, it grew longer and longer. Fur sprouted on it and created a tail. Her ears shifted and changed until two cat ears appeared on top of her head. Her canine teeth grew longer, more sharper. Her sense of smell changed as well as her hearing, her claws grew longer. The transformation was complete. The light disappeared, the bloody girl collapsed in a pool of bloody flowers and panted. The little girl was in to much pain to speak, she quickly the pain was disappearing. Her new ears twitched painfully, she could hear a horrible buzzing that wouldn't stop. Slowly the cries of the animals around her became words.

"What happened?"

"Is she alright?"

"Ven!" she heard them cry, but she was to weak to speak. But one cry stood out, a scream, her mother's blood churtling scream.

"Mom...?" she whispered, her eyes shot open. With a burst of energy, the little girl shot up and dashed back to her house. The girl ran faster, and faster, with her new found speed. Losing her footing, she tripped but with her new instincts she caught herself and immediately began to run on all fours. Approaching her house she jumped back on her two feet and slammed open the door.

"Mom!" she cried before her now cat-like eyes widened.

"Mom..." she whispered, a crow-like demon held her mother against the wall by her throat.

"Run!" she screamed. The brunette's eyes widened even more, she felt her body shake with fear as her mother was cut in half in front of her. The two halves of her body fell to the ground in a bloody pool, next to of what was left of her father.

"Mom... Dad..." she whispered, she fell to her knees, tears spilt down her cheeks. The demon growled as it approached the little girl, like a cat stalking it's demon's mouth opened with a growl, inches away from biting into the girl. Just then, the animals from the forest charged in and bit into the demon.

Snapping out of it the girl screamed, "NO!" she wailed as she watched the demon rip apart the animals, one by one, coating the girl in there blood as she could only watch her friends die before her. The little girl broke into sobs as the bodies and body parts of her friends covered the ground. Blood and guts now coated the walls of her home.

"No... No..." she sobbed as she held her head and lowered herself to the ground. The demon approached the girl again. Suddenly, a snarling wolf enveloped her vision. It continued to pulse in her sight. Her vision blackened, she felt her body move on it's own. Then the darkness disappeared. She was standing in a pool of her friends, parents, and now demon's blood. Like everyone else the demon was now in pieces before her. She felt more tears roll down her cheeks, she fell to her knees and sobbed once more. Then something covered the girl's mouth. A sickly, sweet smell was all she remembered before she blacked out. Her eyes fluttered open weakly, only to find herself in a white room, the smell of medicine was intoxifying. She tried to move but found herself unable to. She was strapped down against the bed. A man in a white coat came into the room.

"Where am I? Let me go!" she shouted as she struggled but couldn't break free. The scientist game a small smile that made her growl before he left the room. When he came back, two other scientists came in. One of the scientists handed another three needles, that scientist approached the frightened little girl.

"Don't worry sweetheart. This won't hurt a bit" he said with a devious grin and held up one of the needles. Her eyes widened as she read it's label, it said 'cat blood.'

"No!" she cried as she struggled again, noticing the blood filled needle. Despite her protests, the scientist injected the blood into her. She screamed in pain and desperately tried to thrash around, trying to get away from the scientist. The scientist only smirked and injected another blood-filled needle into her wrist, this one labeled 'bird-blood.' The girl screamed again, she felt her wings enlarging and her cat senses heightening. He then injected one last blood-filled needle, this one labeled 'wolf- blood.' The girl let out a howl in pain, she felt her muscles growing stronger. Anger surged through her, once more the snarling wolf enveloped her vision. Her vision, again, blackened. When the darkness disappeared, the three scientists were dead on the floor. There bodies ripped apart, she, herself covered in blood. Discovering she was free, the little girl cowered in the corner of the room and sobbed as more scientists came into the room, this time with guns. Holding her head, she sobbed when she heard the click of there guns. She bit her lip, never in her life had she ever felt such hatred. The pendant she wore began to turn black. Then the little girl found herself sitting on a pool of water, that extended in all directions that didn't seem to end. Her clothes were gone, only lines of golden mist surrounded her body. "Do you need help?" she heard a voice ask. Lifting her head up she saw a little girl, her age with blood red eyes and jet black hair. She had two black, thin horns that faced to the back of her head, a pair of black dragon-like wings, and a black dragon-like tail. Like she, the little girl wore nothing but the thin black mist that surrounded her. The tip of her toe touched the water before she walked to the frightened brunette.

"You were crying out for help weren't you?" she asked, the brunette said nothing, only stared back at her.

"Do you want them dead?" she asked with a small smile, the brunette didn't respond. The girl knelt down and wrapped her arms around the frightened brunette.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll protect you" she whispered. And with that, her vision shattered like glass. The little girl found herself where she was before with the scientists about to shoot her. For some reason she no longer felt hatred. The pendant she wore was now it's rosy color again. Just then, the girl's shadow bulged out. It glew an even darker color and became the red-eyed girl from her vision. She smirked evily at the doctors, who seemed completely shocked.

"Pathetic" she spat.

"Shoot!" one of the scientists shouted, at once they all shot at the two girls. The little, red-eyed girl spreaded her dragon-like wings. The bullets were stopped by a black barrier.

"How about we make it rain blood? Huh boys?" she cackled before disappearing. All at once, the scientists were torn apart, blood flew everywhere, as if it really did rain blood. The girl reappeared and approached the scared brunette.

"We need to get you out of here. Common!" she said with a cheerful smile and extended out her hand. The brunette blinked away the remainder of her tears away and hesitantly took the girl's hand. Suddenly, the girl glew with a black light as the brunette stood up. The red-eyed girl transformed into a small, very young black dragon with red eyes. The small dragon motioned for the brunette to get on her back. Gulping, she hesitantly nodded and got onto the little dragon's back. Once she was secure, the little dragon crashed through the roof and into the sky. Turning back to the building the little dragon lited the place on fire with her flame breathe. Once satisfied with her work the dragon flew away, with the brunette still on her back. Seeing a suitable place to rest, the dragon landed beside a tree, the brunette cautiously climbed off. The dragon then turned back into a girl.

"You alright there?" she asked, turning to the little brunette who nodded in a daze.

"It'll be OK! It'll be OK!" she said as she patted the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me..." she whispered.

"No problem Ven!" the red-eyed girl replied cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?" the brunette asked staring at the red-eyed girl slightly.

"Silly! Cause in a way i'm you!" she said.

The brunette's eyes widened, "your me? But how? And what's going on?" she asked frantically.

"Someone will explain things tomorrow, when your all rested up" she replied. "Who?" the brunette shot back. The red-eyed girl poked her forehead, "you'll see" she said. For awhile, it was silent.

"What's your name?" the brunette finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Me? Oh, don't have one. You gotta give me one!" the red-eyed girl said.

"I have to give you one?" the brunette mumbled.

"Mhm!" the red-eyed girl hummed in response. The brunette sat down and thought. The little red-eyed girl quickly sat next to her.

"How about Reinforce? Since you saved me and all. Then I can call you Rein" she said after some time of silence.

Rein grinned, "I like it! Call me Rein!" she cheered and punched the air. The brunette smiled a bit and laughed for the first time since her parents death.

"Alright Ven, get some sleep! You have a bid day tomorrow. Don't worry, i'll keep watch!" she said. The brunette yawned and nodded sleepily. Curling up in a ball on the grass, the brunette quickly fell asleep with her new found friend watching over her.

"Wake up! Wake up! Common sleepy head! It's mornin'!" a voice called. The little brunette moaned and turned over.

"Five more minutes Mom..." mumbled.

"Mom?" she asked, her voice sounded confused.

"Huh?" the brunette mumbled again, she opened her eyes and sat up. Her ears twitched at the sound of birds singing and her tail swished against the grass. She looked up at Rein who stood over her. She suddenly broke out in tears and buried her face in her hands.

"No... It wasn't just a bad dream... Mom... Dad..." she cried in between sobs.

The red-eyed girl frowned, "yeah. Sorry Ven" she said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your parents are gone" she said just above a whisper. The brunette sobbed louder. Sighing the red-eyed girl sat next to her, put an arm around her shoulder and placed one of her wings, which was still only slightly bigger than her, around the brunette in comfort.

"Let it all out Ven. Let it all out while you still can" she said softly. Soon the little brunette's tears died down. She couldn't cry anymore.

"Why? Why did this happen?" she whispered. "You know don't you Rein?" she asked a little louder, turning to Rein.

She nodded, "I do, but I suck at explaining" she stood up and held out her hand.

"As I promised last night i'll take you to someone who will explain everything." The brunette nodded and took her hand, knowing she could trust Rein. The dragon girl transformed as the brunette stood up. She quickly climbed onto the dragon's back, instantly once she was settled, she took off into the sky. Rein flew higher and higher until they flew straight into the clouds. Suddenly the pendant she wore glew. In a flash of light the two found themselves in a room made of clouds. Rein landed on the puffy floor and the little girl climbed off.

"Hello there young one" a angelic voice said. The little brunette looked ahead of her, there standing several feet in front of them was a large angel. Not in stomach wise, but her whole body was large, making the brunette and dragon feel small. Rein transformed back into a human-like girl.

"Who are you?" the brunette said in a small voice, she felt she should be shy.

"I am the Dimension Guardian, and you are the Anima" she said.

"Anima? What's that?" she asked.

"A girl chosen once every 200 years and is infused with animals chosen by personality, to protect those needed in every dimension" she explained.

"But why? Why me?" she shot back.

"You met all of the requirements. To be the Anima you be pure, you must have a strong will, and willing to help anyone" she said.

"I..." she muttered and looked down.

"What about Rein? She... Just appeared out of my shadow!" she said looking back up.

"Your heart was tainted" she replied.

"Huh?" she muttered back.

"When your heart began to grow dark, it had to be removed. Thus, Rein was born" she said.

"So... Rein really is me?" she asked incredulously.

"In a way, yes. She is more like your Doppelganger. She was born from your heart, but is not quite you" she said. "I see..." she mumbled, looking down again. "That thing that killed my parents and friends... What was it?" she asked quietly.

"A demon, because of the incredible power you now possess, demons will be after you and try to take it for there own, evil, purposes" she said. "Then why my parents!" she nearly screamed, tears in her eyes. "Demons take enjoyment in taking the lives of innocent people" she said.

The brunette growled, "that's just sick!" she hissed. "It is also one of your responsibilities as the Anima. To save people's lives from those demons" she said.

The bruenette looked down slightly, the red-eyed girl watched as she stayed silent. "Everyday, you will have to risk your life for the humans, and those who need you. There is no turning back once you've been turned. "Are you prepared for this life Anima?" she asked.

"Of course i'm not prepared but... I accept this life. I want to save everyone. I don't want anyone to have to suffer the same fate as me!" she said looking up again confidently. Rein's face lite up in a smile, she walked over to the brunette and put a hand over her shoulder. "We'll prepare you! Don't worry!" she said reassuringly, the brunette smiled.

"She is right. Now, state your name" she said. "Veniza! Veniza Hijiri ma'am!" she said and bowed. "Now, your new given nickname. Princess of the Light do you accept being the Anima?" she asked. "I do!" she responded unhesitantly.

She turned to Rein, "Shadow of the Anima, Black Dragon of the Void, do you accept being this girl's partner from now until death?" she asked. "I do!" she responded unhesitantly as well and punched the air. "Now, Anima, your given castle. The Castle of Light and the Main Area of the Infinite Sky" she said, she turned and the cloud wall behind her retreated to the sides with a glow of light. Rein and Ven ran to the edge of the clouded floor.

"Whoa!" Rein cried as the two stared with huge grins. There, about a mile or two away was a huge white castle, surrounded by trees in the front, to the back of the castle was an ocean made of clouds, next to the ocean was an ice-like land, next to the castle were mountains, below the mountains was a huge volcano, then to the right of the large forest was what looked like dark mountains, it was eerie, like a graveyard, above the dark mountains were light colored mountains, it somehow gave them a cheery feeling as they gazed upon it.

"T-This is all mine?" the brunette asked, the grin not leaving her face. "That is correct. When a dimension isn't assigned to you, if you choose to you can come here to rest" she said. "Sweet!" Rein nearly squeaked. "Does anyone else live here?" the little brunette asked.

"No, but if you choose to your power enables you to mix animal DNA with humans as ell. If the human chooses to, they can undergo the procedure and they can live with you in the castle. You can also turn animals into humans as well, if they choose to and can live in the castle along side you" she said. "Awesome!" the brunette cheered. "Oh, that's right. You will need a messenger to deliver the scrolls telling you which dimension you are to go to" she said. Making a piece of cloud appear in her hand, she molded it to look like a small pterodactyl. Suddenly a chibi-looking, orange pterodactyl popped out from the molded clouds.

"Pyoh!" he peeped. "This is Mobi. He will be your messenger" she said. "Awww!" the bruenette cooed as Mobi flew into her arms. "How cute!" Rein squealed. "We must begin training immediately Princess. Are you ready?" the Dimension Guardian asked. "Yup!" Rein replied. "Yeah! I'm ready! Let's get started!" she said as Mobi situated himself on her head.

2 YEARS LATER

The now five year old bruenette panted as she sat on the clouded ground. "Good job!" Rein congratulated, she was laying on the ground, panting heavily. The Dimension Guardian appeared in front of them, "well done you two. You have completed your training" she said. "Really! So we can travel dimensions now?" the little brunette asked excitedly as she stood up, Rein sat up as well.

"That is right" she said as Mobi flew towards them with a scroll in his tiny hands. "Pyoh!" he chirped as he dropped the scroll in the brunette's hands and landed on her head. The red-eyed girl ran over to her partner as she pried open the scroll. The two smiled at each other and nodded, the brunette closed the scroll. "Were on it!" she said cheerfully.

"Leave it to us!" Rein hollered, punching the air. "Were counting on the both of you. We wish you the best of luck" she said. "We won't let you down!" the brunette said as she opened a portal. "Alright! Let's go Partner!" Rein said excitedly as she flapped her dragon-like wings and flew through the portal. "Okay!" she responded, flapping her own, pure white wings and followed her, Mobi quickly flew after them and the portal closed.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I feel like such a jackass now...

Ven smiled, "no worries!" It's been two hours now since I was saved by Ven and Rein. Somehow they felt like close friends to me. The only friends i've had in a long time...

"You never told me your name." Ven suddenly said after a few moments of silence.

I blinked, "o-oh... It's Lilith." Ven smiled again, "that's a nice name! My full name is Veniza, but please continue calling me Ven!" She then pointed ot Rein's head, "that's Reinforce, as you know you can call her Rein."

I nodded, "t-thank you for saving me..." Ven nodded, "it's our job!" She said cheerfully.

"So, you have cat ears and a tail right? And wings too?" I asked. The need to see them during her story had grown overwhelming.

Ven laughed, "yup!" She suddenly snapped, instead of human ears a pair of dark brown cat-like ears appeared on her head. Her dress behind her suddenly began to move and a brown banded cat-like tail appeared.

"Wow..." I whispered in amazement. "How were you hiding it?"

Ven chuckled, "it was just a get up! I sometimes use magic to make myself look human. Rein was doing the same thing before."

"What about your wings?" I feel so nosy...

She gave a giggle, suddenly a two long holes appeared in the back of her dress. A feathery substance appeared under the holes, they popped out until she unfurled her long, large pure white wings.

"Wow..." There so pretty...

Ven smiled and sat down, folding her wings loosely behind her.

"So why do you ride Rein if you have your own wings?" I hate asking so many questions but i'm really curious...

Ven laughed, "simple! It's more fun and i'm lazy!" I sweatdropped, kinda expecting a better answer. I could hear Rein snort in the backround.

We spent the next two hours just chatting about everything and anything. It was really fun, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Rein suddenly landed in front of a house. A familiar house. My house.

My eyes widened as Ven helped me off Rein. "How did you know I live here?" Ven laughed nervously, "well I picked up another familiar scent, a scent that sounded like you so I was mentally telling Rein to go here. I kinda assumed you live here." Ven scratched the back of her head as Rein suddenly glowed and turned back into a human looking girl. Minus the horns, dragon-like tail and wings folded loosely behind her...

Rein ushered me forward, "what are you waiting for? Kill the bitch!"

That's right... I had almost forgotten that I want to kill my Father for what he did. Instinctively I looked to Ven, she nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She sounded a bit worried. I nodded, "if I have to kill someone to survive, then so be it." I approached my house. Quickly I tugged at the doorknob. Sweatdropping I turned to Ven who sweatdropped back. She walked up to me, stuck her claw in the lock of the doorknob and unlocked it. She opened the door for me. "Good luck..." She whispered. I nodded to her and walked in. Ven walked back to Rein.

Rein smirked, "daaaaaaamn, she's hard core!"

Slowly I walked inside. My heart was pounding. I was scared.

'No... He must die...' I walked deeper into my home. It was quiet and it was night, he must be asleep.

I tip toed into the kitchen, he wasn't there. Good. Quietly I grabbed a kitchen knife and walked quietly up the stairs to his bedroom, I made sure not to make the slightest sound going up.

Approaching his door, I slowly turned the door knob and tip toed in. He was snoring loudly in his bed.

Smirking I approached him until I was at his bedside. Using both hands, I lifted the knife over my head. I gulped, "goodbye." I plunged the knife into his heart.

"Do~, Do~, Do~, Do~, Do~." Rein sang and kicked the rocks on the pavement beneath her feet. Ven leaned against a street light, watching her house and waiting for Lilith to come out.

"Should we go in and see if she's okay?" Rein glanced at Ven. "Naaaah, she'll be fine!" Rein grinned.

Ven sighed, "I hope your right..."

It was done. He's dead. I smiled to myself and leaned against the wall of my old home. I clenched the baggy shirt I had on. It felt so good to have clothes on...

Taking the knife with me, I opened the door to my house and left. Ven and Rein nearly jumped at the sight of me but nonetheless smiled and ran over to me.

"How'd it go?" Ven smiled.

I nodded, "he's dead."

Rein patted my back rather hard making me wince. "Atta girl!"

"You feel ok?" Ven then asked me. I smiled, "I feel... Guilty but i'm glad he's dead."

Rein nodded, "bitch deserved it! Don't feel bad!"

Ven sent a glare to Rein, "Rein!" She scolded softly. Rein sweatdropped, "uh..." She seemed like she didn't know what to say.

I smiled, "it's alright guys. Thank you. I owe you two my life."

Rein laughed, "nah don't worry about it!"

Ven nodded, "like I said, it's our job. We're happy to help anytime."

Smiling, I nodded then smiled sadly. "I guess you two have to go now huh?"

With a soft smile, Ven nodded. "We gotta go off to another dimension probably. But i'm sure we'll see you again one day."

Rein nodded, "so what will you do in the mean time? You can't stay here."

"Yeah, I don't know yet..." I mumbled. Really, what was I going to do?

Ven smirked almost mischievously, "need us to cover up the evidence?"

Rein rubbed her hands together, "oh-ho yeah! We're awesome at that!"

"Really?" There goes my worry about being caught.

"Yeah!"

"Bye Lilith!" Ven waved as she flew away on Rein's back. Laughing with small tears in my eyes, I waved back as Rein roared and disappeared into the distance.

Smiling as I lowered my hand, I walked back into my house. Rein and Ven had used magic to make the body disappear, they also used magic to change the finger prints on the knife making it look like it was my next door neighbor. With good acting, the police believed it was the neighbor that killed my Father and took her away.

And it was all thanks to those two. What I didn't know is that I would cross there paths again.

As an Exorcist.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again XD

MY BUDDY AND I DON´T OWN MAN !

We only own Ven, Rein and Lilith 8D

I sighed as I stared down at the stick in my hand. Positive. Resisting the urge to cry, I threw the pregnancy stick into my garbage can and walked out of my bathroom.

Resisting the urge to bang my head against the wall I sighed again, "I need a walk."

Grabbing my keys and hand bag I walked out of my house, being sure to close the door behind me. It's been six months since Ven and Rein saved me, only to find out I was pregnant. I suspected I was pregnant when I got tired more than usual, my stomach got bigger for no reason and I started throwing up every morning.

I walked through out my small town in a daze. What the hell was the point of living? I'm thirteen and i'm fucking pregnant! There's no way anyone can accept me anymore...

I wandered through out the town more and more... I didn't even realize I stopped in an empty park and sat on the cold motionless swings. It was sundown now, everyone was most likely doing there last minute shopping and going home.

With a sigh I placed my hand over my stomach and let a single tear fell. Not even when I was constantly raped did I feel this miserable. How the hell could I afford to take care of a child when my own job barely paid thanks to minimum wage.

Oh, why did it even matter anymore? No one needed me. No one cared for me. I have no family. I wasn't needed in this world. Sucking in a breathe, I reached into a bag and pulled out my switch blade.

Another tear fell and dripped onto the blade. Ven and Rein would kill me if they knew I was going to do this... I chuckled darkly. "Like they even remember me..."

With a click, the blade popped out and I laid it over my wrist. "No one needs me..."

The last thing I remember was a horrible pain and everything going black.

Everything was hazy. It almost felt like I was drugged again, this familiar feeling. Where am I? The darkness under my eyes was lighted by a bright light.

What's going on?

Slowly, I felt my eyes flutter open, only for them to be tightly shut again by the bright light.

Am I dead?

The light then began to dim little by little and I opened my eyes again. The light above me was a pale blue, the room around me was unknown to me. "W-Where am I?" I muttered weakly, finding it extremely hard to speak.

A dark figure hovered over me, it was impossible to make out it's characteristics. The light above it was too bright...

"It's not your time."

"W-What?" I whispered again. Drowziness filled my senses again.

"Who are you...?"

"You must not die now. Those marks on you are very special. You will know soon, dearest Lilith." The light was getting bright again and my mind was getting darker.

Wait, come back... Who are you? What marks?

Wait...

"Huh?" I shot up and looked around me. I was in the park again. Realizing I was alive I looked at my wrist. The cut was completely gone...

"How...?" I whispered and stood up. My eyes then widened again, I pulled my shirt sleeve down and examined my arm. There were purple marks all over them. I gasped, knelt down and pulled my jeans up, there were marks all over my legs too. I took a shaky breathe and stood up, "what's going on?"

I gasped, "the baby!" I put my hand on my stomach. Something felt wrong, nothing was moving anymore. It was like... "The baby isn't there..." Before I could so much as think about it, I ran home as fast as my legs could carry me. Taking out my keys before I reached the front door, I unlocked my door and ran inside and straight up to my bathroom. I took out my pregnancy test.

Several minutes later I felt like I wanted to scream in excitement. Negative. It came out Negative! I'm not pregnant!

"Yes!" I cried, shooting my arms up in the air as I jumped around a bit in excitement. Then I stopped in realization. What happened before? Surely I had a baby in my stomach... What happened?

It could have been real. No, it had to be. I wouldn't have these marks and my baby would still be here if I didn't.

I sighed. I guess I would have to wait and see what happens.

It's been two years now and i'm fifteen. Nothing happened after that. My marks never went away and I stopped having thoughts of suicide, I hadn't magically gotten my baby back and everything was fine.

"You're late!" My boss growled upon stepping into the restaurant of the job I worked out. "Sorry, sorry..." I muttered. No, I did not mean it at all. I hated my boss. But nonetheless, I went into the storage room, took my uniform, went into the bathroom and changed. Thank God my uniform covered up all of my marks.

"Bye." I grumbled as I left the restaurant. Two hours, two freaking hours I took the orders of the idiots in this town everyday. They were all basically drunks, they always hit on me and I was sick of it. Not to mention tired of dumping drinks on there heads and getting yelled at by my boss. Thank God I could finally go home.

I had been walking for several minutes now. Finally I yawned and stretched, working at a restaurant always made me tired as hell. Next thing I know, the marks on my body glowed. I suppressed a scream as it continued to glow then slowly die down. What looked like a portal formed and appeared in front of me.

Blinking, I cautiously walked to the portal. "What is this thing...?" I muttered before reaching out and lightly touching the portal. My fingertips fazed through it making me gasp and pull my hand back.

Quickly I looked in all directions. No one was looking. The curiosity was just too much. Quickly, I ran into the portal, not knowing where it would take me or if I would return.

"Whoa!" I yelped as I found myself landing on hard, dirty ground covered in leaves. I stood up in looked around, it was dark but I could tell I was in a forest.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered and looked around. Soon after I began to walk, not really knowing where my feet would take me.

After what felt like a long time of walking, I finally gave up and leaned against the tree and panted.

"Damnit all..." I muttered and looked around the area for a stick, I was bored and I like drawing pentacles on my hand for good luck and for something to do. Finally I found a sharp stick. It would have to do.

Gently, I carved the pentacle into my hand. Naturally it drew a bit of blood but it didn't hurt much.

After I caught my breathe, I stood up and walked in another random direction.

"The... Fuck?" I muttered as I gazed up at the tall dark building. How the fuck did I find myself here?

"Maybe they have food..." Almost on cue my stomach growled. Slowly I walked up to the gate and began knocking.

No one answered.

"Hey!" I shouted and pounded on the door more. Suddenly I noticed something bulging out of the wall beside me. My mouth dropped as it's eyes opened.

I jumped back and pointed at it. "HOLY SHIT A GIANT FACE THINGY!"

It seemed to ignore my outburst. It opened it's mouth and began to scream. "INTRUDER!"

I blinked, "what? I'm no fucking intruder you retard!" It completely ignored me.

Then it went silent for a moment. It's eyes glowed, "prepare for an examination to determine of your an Akuma."

"Wha?" I muttered dumb founded as two lights shined down on me. It was silent again once more as it's eyes bulged out when it scanned my hand where I carved the pentacle.

"AKUMA! IT'S A SPY FOR THE MILLENIUM EARL! AKUMA!" It screamed again as it wailed like it was scared.

I blinked then screamed as the ground beneath me began to open up. I screamed more as I spun on my heel and ran away from the opening ground and watched in shock as a giant robot emerged from it.

"THE FUCK?" I screamed as it began to chase me around the front of the building.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I shrieked as it continued to chase me in circles.

"FIRST I GOT HERE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW AND NOW I'M BEING CHASED BY A FREAKING MANIAC!" I screamed more to myself as it continued to chase me in circles over and over again.

"This day couldn't get anymore perfect!"

BOOM!

"W-What the?" I skidded to a stop and turned around. My eyes widened. The monster had been blown back, it was now on the ground with a giant crater in the center of it.

I heard a groan and a hand gripped the metal and a figure pulled itself out. A familiar figure. My eyes widened even more at the brown haired girl, her cat-like ears twitched as she gripped her head. "The hell?"

"V-Ven!" I cried excitedly as I took a step forward. Her head whirled in my direction, she blinked for a moment before she grinned widely.

"Lilith!" She cried and jumped off the robot, sprinting in my direction. I barely had time to hold my arms out before she pulled me into a crushing hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She cried happily. I nodded as she pulled away, "you got older!" I blinked and laughed.

"We'll it's been two years after all." Ven blinked again, "two years? Has it been that long?" I nodded in response.

Then I noticed something rather important. Rein wasn't here.

"Ven where's R-"

BOOM!

Ven turned around slowly, her eyes wide as well as mine.

"Well that robot's a goner for sure..." Ven laughed nervously as the black dragon let out a deep groan and turned itself around on top of the robot. It shook it's head and sneezed, dust blowing out of her nose. Ven laughed, "there she is!"

With a flash of black light, the dragon turned back into Rein. She hadn't changed one bit since I last saw her and it was the same with Ven as well.

Ven, with a swift leap jumped on top of the robot and held out her hand. Rein groaned and gave her head a slight shake, she gripped onto it and took her hand. Ven helped her stand up.

"Well if that's not a fucking wake up call then I don't know what is..." She mumbled. I laughed and climbed on top of the destroyed robot to join them.

Rein blinked when she saw me. "Lilith?" She blinked again before she grinned. "LILITH!" Rein literally jumped on top of me, causing us both to plummet off the robot.

I laughed as me and Rein rolled around on the ground in excitement. Ven only smiled and shook her head as she watched us. Suddenly the sound of metal moving alerted the three of us. Rein instantly shot up and moved in front of me defensively and Ven jumped off the robot to join them.

Several figures appeared out of the gate. A few men in white coats and about two people in black uniforms.

One of the men stepped up. "Who are you? State your names. Do you work with the Millenium Earl?"

Rein blinked and elbowed Ven, "bad guy i'm guessing?" Ven nodded.

"What are you?" The man then asked.

Lilith shrugged, "aliens from Outer Space. What's it look like dumbass?"

Rein chuckled while Ven smirked. "Sorry about the robot and would you mind telling us just who the hell you are?"

The man's serious expression didn't falter. "You must not be human if you can destroy my Kumorin so easily."

Ven blinked, "Kumorin?"

I smiled, "you mean this? ...This is just a drawing." Rein looked like she wanted to laugh again.

Ven then stepped up. "Listen, i'll get right to the chase. Your members of the Black Order right?"

The man's expression grew wary. "Yes, I am Komui and who are you three?"

Ven smiled, "my name's Veniza. Ven for short." She then pointed to Rein, "this is my partner Rein. Reinforce for short." Ven then motioned to me, "this is our friend Lilith."

I waved, "hiya!"

"Wait hold on a minute! You were the one that sent that robot?" Rein asked, looking like she just realized where the robot had come from.

Komui blinked, "well... Yes. He's my Komurin robot."

Rein and I exchanged looks, simultaneously they walked up to Komui and kicked him in the unmentionables.

"Ass!" I exclaimed as Komui fell to the ground, gasping for breathe as a pig-tailed girl with a black uniform moved behind him to support him. Ven sweatdropped at the scene.

A man in a white coat then stepped up, his hair spiked back, a cigarette in his mouth and he had a beard. "Wait a minute..." He motioned to Rein and Ven.

"You two wouldn't happen to be the Anima would you?" I blinked as Ven and Rein exchanged looks. Rein pointed to Ven, "correction. She's the Anima, i'm simple her kick ass best friend and Partner In Crime."

The man grinned, "great! We've been expecting you!"

The three of us blinked, "what do you mean you've been expecting them?" I asked. With there stature, I never thought anyone other than the people they were supposed to help knew about them. I remember them mentioning something about a select few people hearing of there legend, they told me before they left years ago but that's all...

The man nodded as Komui regained his posture and stood up. He coughed nervously, "I am very sorry about that, Mrs. Anima. I had no idea it was you."

Could they seriously not tell from there freaking tails, horns and cat-ears and wings sticking out?

He then grinned cheerfully and pointed to the gate, "please! Come on in!" All of our mouth's dropped, just like that he would let us in?

Lightly I elbowed Ven's side getting her attention. "You just gonna let this happen?"

Ven smiled, "relax. I'm pretty sure these are the guy's we're supposed to be helping." I nodded as me, Ven and Rein followed the people inside.

Komui glanced at me. "Your not the Anima, what are you doing here?"

"Uh..." I muttered, not really sure what to say. Ven put an arm around my shoulder. "She's with us." Komui backed off after that.

"So! Lilith, what the hell are you doing in this dimension? Coulda sword we left you in another dimension... That or i'm high." Rein muttered towards the end as she playfully punched my shoulder.

I rubbed my shoulder and laughed, "Your not high. About that... Well you see..."

"What? No way!" I explained the whole situation to them after Komui questioned us a bit and explained the problem here in this dimension, and let me tell you it was a HUGE problem.

Akuma's attacking people and this Millenium Earl guy trying to end all of humanity is bad in on my part. Anyway, Komui had let us rest and given us our own room.

"So a portal appeared after you... Killed yourself!" Rein nearly screeched in disbelief in the end. I nodded, now that I thought about it I felt a little ashamed about what I did.

"Why would you do that?" Ven asked, worry clear in her voice.

"W-Well... After you guys left I found out I was pregnant..." I muttered.

"WHAT!" Ven and Rein shot up.

I waved my hands in defense. "Calm down, jeez!" Ven and Rein glanced at each other before they sat down on the bed again.

"So anyway, like I said I had that strange dream and the marks appeared after I tried to kill myself." I finished my story with a deep breathe.

Ven and Rein exchanged glances again before nodding. "I'll have some friends look into it." Rein nodded, "even though I won't like it, I'll actually go through a few books to see what I can find."

I smiled, "thanks guys." The two of them smiled, Rein more in a toothily way then Ven.

"So that Mobi thing hasn't come along to tell you if these are really the guys your supposed to ask?" I then asked after a little silence.

Ven shook her head, "no. Mobi comes and goes but it's been a little while since we've seen him that's for sure."

Rein nodded, "stupid little chibi-neutral-orange-thing..." I laughed at her muttering.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" A voice suddenly boomed throughout the Black Order or so they called it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ?"


End file.
